


Inner Demons

by Kudaiyamu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short, not quiet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudaiyamu/pseuds/Kudaiyamu
Summary: Wades thoughts on Peter.  Short and sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try out posting. It's incredibly short. But I couldn't get it out of my head. The title is based on a song of the same name by Julia Brennan, it's beautiful and I highly recommend it. Thank you for taking the time to read this.
> 
> {Yellow}  
> (White)

One May tolerate the demons for the sake of an angel.

~~~

 

Wade gazed down at the sleeping angel laying beside him on the queen size bed. His brown hair a complete messy tangle, with one hand reaching up under the pillow, his cheek resting on his arm. He was side sleeping, with one leg hitched up almost to his chest while the other stretched all the way out and behind, taking up so much bed space. His soft breathing, filled Wade’s hearing, his whole attention and being focused on his Peter. Despite the close quarters Wade made sure his body didn't touch the sleeping man, taking the space Peter didn't occupy. 

The soft light from the window lit up Peters face, and Wade took a deep breath and held it. A hand came up and hesitated before stroking Peters cheek gently with the back of his hand, soft skin meeting his rough and abrasive scars.

A shiver ran through his body as the tactile feeling of Peters soft skin wove its way under what was his cancerous skin.

**(Why do you do this to yourself?)**

**{You know he can’t stand the feel of your skin}**

_That’s not true_

**(Even if it’s not true, why do you keep doing this to yourself? To ourselves?)**

**{He gets off on it! He can’t live without pretty Peter now. It’s his weak point}**

**(Yellow has a point you know. If anyone finds out about him, it’ll be his head)**

_Would you guys shut up already? I don’t want to think about that right now. Can’t we just enjoy how amazing he looks while he’s sleeping?_

**{Stalker much!}**

**(What are you doing here? Why the hell are you sticking around this kid?)**

**{cause he wants to feel like he belongs somewhere. Peter makes him feel like home. Even though he knows he can never have a home. He’s gonna be taken away. We should get rid of him before he gets rid of us.}**

Wade’s hand stills against Peters cheek and another slight tremor goes through his body as Yellow thinks very loudly.

Yellow was just thinking what Wade had been thinking since Peter first let Wade into his life. He had been torturing himself for days. Had been worried sick and couldn’t get rid of the demons haunting him, hell he never could. Usually he was able to roll with them, take a chance, live a little chaotically, how he loved it.

Yeah, his demons haunted him, but before Peter, he had no reason to fight against them.

Now, he puts up with his inner demons for the sake of his angel.


End file.
